


Unfamiliar

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prowler was all sharp angles edged in elegance, but it wasn't what had his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Terra Firma. Spell-checked, no beta.

The ship was sleeker than the _Farscape One_. Larger, imposing, armed with weapons for a universe he couldn't begin to understand.

The prowler was all sharp angles edged in elegance, but it wasn't what had his attention. It was the woman standing next to it.

DK knew her to be one of the aliens, even if her appearance suggested otherwise. He wondered what the differences were and how deep the scientists would have to prod before reaching the zenith. Not that John would allow it, or that DK really wanted it to happen. But she was alien, and if he could find out what made her tick he could maybe discover what had changed in John as well.

So, no chance of that happening.

He read over the inventory of peacekeeper weaponry and bio-mechanoid parts as he paced the landing bay. He caught the shape of a dark figure out the corner of his eye and turned to watch his best friend -- or was it former? he wasn't sure -- stride over to the prowler, curving his palm against the hull. John leaned forward, spoke quietly to the woman but they were careful not to touch.

What was that about?

Aeryn Sun looked as dangerous as the craft she flew, but standing next to a similarly clad John Crichton was too much, and DK looked away. The Sebacean wasn't the only unfamiliar in the room.

**


End file.
